


Pooh’s Snowy Day or Five Times Pooh’s Feet Got Wet and Once They Didn’t

by hilandmum



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: Instead of hibernating, Pooh gets wet and cold in white stuff





	Pooh’s Snowy Day or Five Times Pooh’s Feet Got Wet and Once They Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fawatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/gifts).



> fawatson, I hope this tickles your funny bone.

Winnie-the-Pooh opened the door to his house where he lived under the name of Sanders. Or at least he tried to open it, but a huge pile of white stuff blocked it. He pushed and pushed and pushed until finally it opened enough for him to squeeze through. And his feet touched the white stuff. It was wet and cold. “Whatever is this?” he asked, but no one was there to answer, so he went in search of a friend who might know. His feet sank into the wet white stuff with every step.

First he went to Piglet’s place. “Oh, Piglet, are you home?”

Piglet, being smaller and not as strong, couldn’t push his door open as far as Pooh did, but since he was smaller and didn’t need as much space to get out. He’d wound his red scarf around his neck and covered his hands and feet in knitted coverings.

Pooh pointed to them and asked. “Do you have any for me? This white stuff is very cold and very wet.”

Piglet looked at his. He would have offered them to his friend, but knew they’d never fit. “No. But why aren’t you hibernating?”

“What’s hi-ber-na-ting?” Pooh asked, for he could be as curious as any bear. 

“It’s what bears do in winter.”

That didn’t really explain anything to Pooh, so he changed the subject. “Do you know what this cold wet white stuff is?” 

“Snow.” Piglet jumped into it – and promptly disappeared.

“Piglet! Where did you go?”

Piglet popped out of the cold wet white stuff and giggled. “That was fun. Cold, but fun. We should build a snowman or make snow angels.” Piglet leaned back, stretched out his arms, and waved them. He got up again leaving a piglet-shaped impression.

“That looks like fun.” It was Pooh’s turn to fall onto his back but he sank right through the cold wet white stuff.

“Oh, Pooh. Oh dear, oh dear.” Piglet ran off in search of someone to help pull Pooh out again. He was back in a snap with Christopher Robin. But Pooh was no longer where Piglet left him.

“Where could he go in the snow?” Piglet asked.

“Maybe he’s looking for you,” Christopher Robin took his hand and pulled him along as he went deeper into the Hundred Acre Wood. “But what direction would he go?”

“Maybe he went to find Rabbit. Or Owl.” Piglet had a hard time keeping up. His little legs went deep into the snow and he struggled to pull them out. “Can we go slower?”

They came first to Owl’s tree. “Owl, have you seen Pooh?”

“Whooo?”

“No, Pooh. Have you seen him?”

“Ah, Pooh. Yes. He’s trying to find a dry spot, although how he can on this snowy day, I certainly don’t know.” Owl pointed to the right with his wing. “He went that way, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Thanks, Owl.” Christopher Robin tramped off, his boots creating large hollows in the snow.

Piglet jumped from one dip to the next, which wasn’t easy since the snow was over his head in some of them.

They found Pooh on the high point of a hill at the side of the Hundred Acre Wood. The snow was just as deep there, but Pooh seemed to prefer the view. He was having a discussion with Eeyore. “But why does it have to be so wet white and cold?”

Eeyore sighed. “Because it is. That’s what makes it snow.”

“Don’t you like snow?” Piglet asked.

“I guess.” If Eeyore could shrug, he would have.

“Even up here it’s wet white and cold,” Pooh said.

“I know.” Christopher Robin grinned. “I’ll get my sled and we can slide down that hill on it.” He ran off, leaving Pooh with Piglet and Eeyore.

“What’s a sled?” Pooh asked.

“I don’t know.” Piglet made his way up to the top of the hill where Pooh stood. “But it sounds like fun.”

“Not to me,” said Eeyore as he plodded away.

Soon, Christopher Robin returned, tugging something behind him. He pulled it up to the top of the hill. “Get on,” he told Piglet and Pooh.

It was flat, made of wood slats and sat on runners. Pooh inspected it before he did as Christopher Robin said. Piglet hopped on with him, and Christopher Robin gave a push. They slid down the hill so quickly, he couldn’t get on it with them. When it got to the bottom, Piglet jumped up and down. “Again, again.”

Christopher Robin laughed when he reached them. “Okay. How about you, Pooh?”

“Well at least it kept my feet dry, but will we have to climb all the way up again?,” asked Pooh Bear. “Through that wet white cold stuff?”

“I guess you and Piglet can stay on and I’ll tow you up.”

But that time when they reached the top of the hill, Christopher Robin wanted to be sure to ride down with them, so he joined Pooh and Piglet on the sled and pushed off with his hands. He had knit mittens on them too. His extra weight made the sled descend quicker and at the bottom of the hill, Pooh fell off.

“Oh, bother,” he said. He got up and dusted snow off his body. “I don’t think I want to do that again.”

“Whyever not?” asked Christopher Robin.

“In fact, I wish this cold, white and wet stuff would go away.”

“You’re starting to sound like Eeyore. I’m afraid it’s here for a while, so you might as well enjoy it. Sledding is fun.”

“Yes, and so are snow angels and snowmen,” said Piglet.

“Snow this and snow that. I’d rather be inside where it’s warm,” Pooh complained.

“I know,” said Christopher Robin. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Pooh Bear sat on the now stationary sled, but his feet still sank into the white wet cold snow. Piglet sat beside him, his feet dangling inches above the stuff. “Why don’t you like snow?”

“Because it’s cold. And wet. And white. Well, I don’t mind the white very much, but you have mittens and a scarf.” 

Christopher Robin returned carrying something almost as white as the snow. “Here, put this on. It’s my father’s. Just put your arms through this armhole here and the other through the other one. I’ll tie it. I learned to tie things this week.”

The garment covered almost all of Pooh. It hung past his feet, falling into the snow, but it was nice and warm, especially after Christopher Robin tied the belt. 

“There now. Isn’t that better?”

“Soft and warm.” The bear rubbed his paws over the fabric. “Thank you, Christopher Robin.”

“You’re very welcome, Pooh Bear. So, how about another ride?”

Pooh cupped his chin in one hand and scratched his head. “Only one.” He sat back on the sled.

Piglet had been watching and clapped his hands.

Once more, Christopher Robin towed the sled up the hill, but he lost his grip on the rope. The sled slid backward down the hill. Piglet yelled out, “Wheee!”, but Pooh said, “Oh, no, oh, no!” 

Christopher Robin ran after them. “Pooh, don’t be frightened. I’m coming.”

The sled reached the bottom but didn’t stop. It kept going for a long time until it hit a tree, bouncing Pooh and Piglet off into the snow. 

“Pooh, Piglet, are you all right?” Christopher asked. He pulled Piglet out of the snow but at first couldn’t see Pooh. “Where’d he go?”

“I’m right here,” Pooh said, emerging from the snow. It was hard to tell where the snow left off and his fluffy robe began. “And I have a new hum.”

Playing in snow  
Is fun you know  
As long as you stay warm and dry  
Sledding is fun  
But now it is done  
Till the next time a snowfall comes by.


End file.
